All-American Comics Vol 1 5
** , USMC ** , USA ** , USN Other Characters: * Mike Flynn Antagonists: * The Yellow Battalion ** Me. Shill ** Chunk Other Characters: * Whitey's Ma | Writer2_1 = Russell Cole | Penciler2_1 = Russell Cole | Inker2_1 = Russell Cole | StoryTitle2 = Ben Webster | Synopsis2 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Briarsie Antagonists: * Mr. Grindem Other Characters: * Pat Ented, inventor * Honest John Glutz Items: * Ented's Thought Recorder | Writer3_1 = Richard Rick | Penciler3_1 = Richard Rick | Inker3_1 = Richard Rick | StoryTitle3 = Wiley of West Point | Synopsis3 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Bob Wiley | Writer4_1 = Carl H. Claudy | Penciler4_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Inker4_1 = Stan Aschmeier | StoryTitle4 = Adventures in the Unknown: "The Mystery Men of Mars (Part V)" | Synopsis4 = Alan and Ted are trying to escape from Mars, and the Martians are thwarting them. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Alan Kane * Ted Dolliver Supporting Characters: * Elmer Antagonists: * The Martians Locations: * | Writer5_1 = John B. Wentworth | Penciler5_1 = Walter Galli | Inker5_1 = Walter Galli | StoryTitle5 = The American Way | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Martin Gunther * Irma Gunther Supporting Characters: * Karl Gunther * Lisa Gunther Other Characters: * Samuel Brockton * Miss Baxter * William McKinley * William Jennings Bryan * Mark Hanna Locations: * ** New York City *** Ellis Island | Writer6_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Penciler6_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Inker6_1 = Jon L. Blummer | StoryTitle6 = Hop Harrigan: "Gerry" | Synopsis6 = "Gerry" helps Hop out of a deadly predicament. There is more to "Gerry" than meets the eye. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * "Gerry" (name not yet revealed) Antagonists: * Caretaker | Writer8_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler8_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker8_1 = Sheldon Mayer | StoryTitle8 = Scribbly | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Huey Hunkel Other Characters: * "Thundering Herd" ** Pip ** Gus * * Mother * Phelps * Mike Macklin Locations: * ** | Notes = * Published by All-American Comics, Inc. * The American Way is an adaptation of the stage play by and . * Doris West does not appear in this issue's episode of Red, White, & Blue. * Also appearing in this issue of All-American Comics were: ** Always Belittlin (newspaper strip reprints) by Percy Crosby ** Bobby Thatcher (newspaper strip reprints) by George Storm ** Cicero's Cat (newspaper strip reprints) by Al Smith ** Daisybelle (newspaper strip reprints) by Gene Byrnes ** "'Lesson in Blood'" (text story, featuring Jimmy Stone) by Loring Dowst ** Mutt & Jeff (newspaper strip reprints) by Al Smith ** Reg'lar Fellers (newspaper strip reprints) by Gene Byrnes ** Skippy (newspaper strip reprints) by Percy Crosby ** Spot Savage by Harry Lampert ** Tippie (newspaper strip reprints) by Frances Edwina Drumm ** Toonerville Folks (newspaper strip reprints) by Fontaine Fox | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}